Episode 114
'Episode 114 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 113 Next: Episode 115 Highlights * The dreaded return of both Zonation and Wild Bill. * TJ and Scotty refuted the shitty points made by Wild Bill and Zonation * Joss Whedon being a feminist puppet. * The DP Wiki becomes the official source for all things related to DP. Videos Played # Wild Bill: The Holocaust 2 # Zonation: Atheists are anti-1st amendment bullies # The Vigilant Christian: Batman V. Superman Is Satanic # Wretched: Why God blessed polygamous men in the Old Testament # Aaron Clarey: Diversity Has No Value # Mark Dice On Transgender Conservatives # Catholic Contrast: Being Catholic On YouTube # News Segment: School fails girl for having cancer # NRA: Hillary Clinton will Bring Permanent Darkness and Despair # Right Wing Watch: Congress Congress Prayin' to Jeebus # Teen Bitten By a Snake Start of the Show The episode started off with Ben announcing that there was a cancelled show on Wednesday due to preparation for the Europe Trip. The Drunken Peasants covered an a video from Wild Bill where he complains about how poor Christians are being persecuted in a country where they are the majority, have their hand in politics, and have their God on the country's currency. Next up, they reviewed a Zonation video. In the video, he claims that Liberals and Atheists are trying to destroy the 1st amendment. An epic intro comes forth, summoning The Vigilant Christian, who is trying to claim that Batman v. Superman is a Satanic film. Then, Todd Friel from Wretched explains why polygamy was OK in the old testament but unacceptable now. Aaron Clarey ranted about how diversity is pointless, wrong, and stupid because it will undermine pure and raw American capitalism. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants looked into a video by Mark Dice about Bruce Jenner being a Republican. After Mark Dice's nonsense, a guy called Catholic Contrast talked about why people avoid sharing their religious affiliation on YouTube. The peasants started the news segment with a story about a 12 year old cancer patient who was penalized at school all because she had to take time off for a cancer treatment. This story shows that schools are pretty much one of the most cock sucking institutions as they come. Then, they covered a video about the head of the NRA predicting the era of darkness a Hillary Clinton presidency will bring. The peasants talked about the slim possibility of Bernie Sanders as president. They looked at a video from Right Wing Watch about members of Congress praying to God with sappy ass piano music playing in the background, it was cringe worthy horse shit, but the peasants made it more entertaining. The show then went into a music break, the soundtrack of choice was Sex Twister, including Hobo Anal. During the break, they played a slideshow of DP fans wearing the T-shirts. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news report about some fucking twat getting bit by a snake after trying to play with it. Sadly, he wasn't killed, and may be facing LEGAL punishment, as if the fucking snake bite and hospital bill wasn't enough. The peasants then plugged the IRC chat and the DP Wiki again before heading into the post-show. Post-Show The post-show was about twelve minutes and twenty seconds long. Ben says peak viewership was 3,393 and mentioned there was no Pre-Show. TJ wants viewership to be over 5,000 while Scotty wants it over 5,000,000. They discuss highlights of the show. TJ asks Scotty why he's such a faggot, Scotty and Ben respond by asking TJ why he stuck a banana up his ass. They discuss anal examinations and Ben transitions it to dental visits and men having bigger hands than women. They mention they'll have to later read about WWE shows they'll miss in Europe. They then ponder what will do in Europe. TJ argues that he's an outlaw. Quotes * "''Wild Bill is stupid" -TJ making an understatement * "That's why I hate the entire the two party dichotomy bullshit, because it's like: Oh you're not (in) our party, you're a loser" ''- TJ ** "''You can vote for this pile of shit or you can vote for this that pile of shit" - Scotty adding to TJ's comment Trivia * Wild Bill and Zonation are hypocritical sacks of subhuman shit * TJ thinks Aaron Clarey is a moron * The Beast was featured on the screen of the show in this episode Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes